The present invention relates to a device for making inflatable packaging material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for making cellular inflatable packaging cushions from tubular thermoplastic material.
When articles are packaged in a container or box for shipping, there are frequently void spaces in the container. Protective packaging material for articles of different sizes and shapes is commonly used to cushion articles during shipping. There are numerous types and forms of packaging material for this purpose including waste paper, embossed paper, laminated bubble paper and plastic beads, known as peanuts. These forms of packaging material do not always provide the cushioning and void fill needed when shipping.
Inflatable cushion packaging material has found widespread use in the packaging industry. Various forms of inflatable cushions have been proposed for use in protecting articles during shipment. One type of inflatable cushion is a multiple use inflatable cushion which is placed around the article to be protected and inflated after the cushion is placed in the shipping container.
Certain advantages, such as ease of use, may be had by using simple, one-use rectangular cellular sealed cushions. Examples of such cellular cushioning materials are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,803 and 5,340,632. The ability to make these types of cushions simply, efficiently and at the point of use is of paramount importance. One example of such a device is disclosed in European Patent 0 513 235 B1 to Plateau which describes a machine for making inflatable cushions which includes welding sheets of material together, introducing air to the tubular material and sealing the ends.